Silence Speaks
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome was raped at the age of 9 then again at 12,scared into silence she can no longer find the words to speak.One night at work she witnesses a murder,Koenma sends his SD's to inves...what he believes is a D.B.D case...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Bent and Broken

**Title – Silence Speaks**

Summary – Raped at the young age of 9 then again at 12, Kagome was scared into silence. Kagome is 17 now and is the silent witness to a murder outside of the café she works at. When the Spirit Detectives are called to inspect the murder due to Koenma's suspicion of it being a, death by demon, things start to get even more complicated. How will the Spirit Detectives react when their only witness...refuses to speak?

**Anime – Yu Yu Hakusho / ****InuYasha**

Main Couple – Hiei / Kagome

**Genre – Romance / Supernatural**

Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Medium Blood and Gore) (Rape) (Medium Language)

**WARNING-RAPE IN CHAPTER 1 YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**WARNING-RAPE IN CHAPTER 1 YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**WARNING-RAPE IN CHAPTER 1 YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**WARNING-RAPE IN CHAPTER 1 YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**WARNING-RAPE IN CHAPTER 1 YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Chapter 1 (Bent and ****Broken****)**

There were so many different things one could feel when treated the way she was.

_Silence..._

It's all that they heard when around her, all she could do was live in..._silence._

_Darkness..._

It's all she ever feels, when around friends, or alone, but mostly around her family, surrounded by..._darkness._

And the most memorial.

_Pain..._

She has felt the pain of abuse, emotionally, physically, and mentally since she was 9, it was pushed to the back of her mind by 11, but then, it happened again at 12. It was their fault that she felt so much..._pain._

**-x-x-x-**

**-Flashback 8 years old-**

_A little girl stood next to her brother, sister and father, staring at a white casket. A preacher spoke false words of care, love, and hope. He didn't know the woman who lay in the casket lifeless._

"_Mommy," A little eight year old said softly, tears trailing down her cheeks. __Black hair__ fell past her shoulders in wet layers, her bangs mated on her face. Her blue eyes dull in color, almost as lifeless as the body in the casket. She was dressed in a black skirt and black dress shirt, a light blue rose clutched tightly in her small callused hands._

_The girl next to her was of the same height and same age. Her black hair went down to her hips in high pigtails. She wore the same outfit as the other, her eyes however were a dark brown, they weren't dull or lifeless, actually quite the contrary, she seemed almost joyful at the loss of the woman in the casket. A regular red rose was clutched limply in her soft hands._

_Next to the one with the blue rose, furthest away from the one with the red rose was a little boy of three years old holding the free hand of the girl next to him. He wore a small tuxedo and held a white rose, his black hair falling in front of his __light brown eyes__._

_Next to the three children was a man in his late thirties that had black hair that went to the nape of his neck and brown eyes, he wore a tux much like the little boys. A rose called fire and ice held in his hand. A cold look was in his eyes as he stared at the casket before him. He looked down at the three kids next to him and his look hardened even more._

'_They are nothing more than nuisances, no, that's not true, my angel, Kikyou. She is not to be blamed. It's that demon child, Kagome and her brother Souta.'_

_He moved towards the girl with brown eyes and __long black hair__ in pigtails. She smiled brightly up at her father and took his hand in her free hand._

'_Yes, defiantly not my angels fault; it was their fault that my beautiful Harumi, my beautiful Springtime Beauty, is dead. She's dead because of them.'_

_Souta clung to his sisters side, crying into her skirt._

"_It's alright Souta, we still have daddy and Kikyou, and you will always have me." Kagome bent down on her knees and held him tightly, suddenly the sky lit up and rain poured down. She watched as umbrellas went up and the casket was lowered into the ground. Kagome stared at the priest who held a bible above his head as cover._

'_Humph, some holy man, he has probably sinned more than the thieves at night that mama told me about.' Kagome placed her rose on the casket in the hole. Her brother did the same before they followed their father and sister inside the church. She found her father and led her brother to him._

"_Daddy, where is Kikyou?" She flinched back when he glared at her._

"_Do not call me that," Kagome's eyes widened at the demand. "My daughter is paying her respects to her mother, unlike you, you ungrateful brat." Kagome took Souta with her and went to find her sister._

_-x-x-x-_

"_KIKYOU! WHERE ARE YOU?" Kagome called out for her twin sister, Souta right behind her._

"_KIKY—"_

"_Shh, shh, my sister is coming, be quiet." Kagome stopped calling her sister at the sound of whispering voices._

'_Kikyou?'_

"_Sis?"_

"_Hush Souta." Souta nodded._

_Kagome pushed her brother in a bush and told him to be still. She walked around to the corner of the church and saw the priest from earlier and Kikyou._

"_I think she's gone."_

"_No, she's not, I had no plan on doing anything with you, you're too old." Kikyou walked away and Kagome ran back to Souta before heading back to her dad._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**WARNING LEMON RAPE STARTS HERE!**_

_**(9 years old)**_

_Kagome sat in her room with a book open on her bed that she laid reading._

_**-BANG BANG-**_

"_Huh? Wh-who is it?"_

"_**OPEN THE DOOR KAGOME!**__"_

"_D-da-daddy?" Kagome unlocked her door with caution only to be thrown against the floor, she looked up at her father who stood there in her doorway with Kikyou next to him smiling brightly with a heartless look in her eyes._

"_**You bitch, you hurt my angel.**__" Kagome looked at Kikyou and saw her fake tears, she held her arm tightly where a purple and blue bruise was, her clothes lightly torn._

"_Wh-what, I don't understand, I didn't do anything." He brought his hand down hard on her._

"_**Don't you dare lie to me; I took her to be checked. She said you had someone rape her. Do you want to find out how it feels? HER WHOLE BODY HAS BRUISES."**_

"_SHE'S LIEING. I NEVER HAD ANYONE DO THAT. SHE PROBABLY DID IT HERSELF!"_

"_Kikyou dear, go to your brother and keep him in his room while I deal with this bitch."_

"_Yes daddy." The door shut gently behind her and he locked it. He undid his belt and pulled it from his pants before grabbing a handful of her hair and throwing her on the bed and lashing the belt against her side and legs as she curled up in an attempt to block the belt._

"_**This will teach you." **__He punched her a good few times in the stomach then tore her panties from beneath her skirt. He tossed her on the bed and undid his jeans before pulling his penis out, she cried loudly, trying to scream but failing miserably. In one swift motion he forced himself inside, not paying any attention to her bleeding or crying beneath as he continued to thrust inside her, brutally attacking her as she struggled._

_It was after a few minutes of doing this he realized how good it felt to be inside of someone again, since his wife had died. He smirked as he started panting; he heard her breaths get heavier and hit her across the face, only serving to make him harder._

"_Da-daddy, please, S-S-STOP IT, STOOOOOP! STO—Ack." He flipped her over and started hitting her with his belt on her back, still fucking her mercilessly. He didn't care that it was his daughter or that his kids and possibly his neighbors could here._

"_**Be a good girl and let your daddy cum inside you." **__Her eyes widened when he shouted that, she saw a shadow behind her door indicating that her sister was listening._

"_NO, DON'T, PLEASE...AHH" He pulled out a couple times only to slam back inside, he enjoyed hitting her, and he liked it even more when he knew she didn't and her body still made her cum for him._

_He wasn't stupid though._

"_**I won't cum there."**_

"_Thank you daddy," She cried when he pulled out. Until he sat her on the floor, making her look at him, he sat on the bed before her. She had a tearstained face, she could hear moaning coming from the hall and apparently he heard it too as she watched him get harder right before her._

'_Why...why is this happening to me?' She cried as she thought this question and found no answer._

"_**Watch carefully."**__ He told her before taking himself in his hands and stroking his penis in a slow tempo before speeding up little by little._

"_Daddy, please don't make me watch."_

"_Oh god, you want me to stop hurting you Kaggie baby?"_

'_What did he just call me? Oh god, he is actually getting off on his own daughter, disgusting.'_

"_Daddy, stop this, it's disgusting." He hit her across the face before taking her head and putting it before his penis. She wouldn't open her mouth so he took to rubbing her face on it till she finally tried to speak and he forced it not just in but down her throat._

"_Uhg, ong't oo ihs." He grabbed her head with both hands and started to move it. That not doing much, he stood on top of her bed, bring her up with him and started to thrust into her mouth._

"_Ahh, yeah, that's my baby, __**KIKYOU."**__ Kagome was to say the least, shocked. They were his kids, and here he was calling his 'angels' name and his 'angel' was masturbating in the hall._

_He came in her mouth and didn't pull out until she swallowed every drop. He didn't even notice who she was anymore, however when the door opened and Kikyou stood there with a key acting shocked._

"_D-daddy? You didn't hurt her did you?"_

"_N-no, baby, she enjoyed it." Kagome lay on her bed in tears at what had just happened._

'_You can bend me but I will never break!'_

"_Daddy, can you tuck me in?" He looked down and noticed how wet the floor beneath her was._

"_Of course baby, come here." She walked up to him and he picked her up innocently enough, but Kagome saw it._

"_Ooh, oh yeah, you're daddies angel, aren't you baby." She heard Kikyou giggle, and watched her sisters' foot guide across his penis playfully. Kagome just rolled over and cried herself to sleep._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**(12 years old)**_

_He had been occupied with Kikyou who had been enjoying every minute of it. She didn't care, though; she would leave the house and sit by the lake and beneath her favorite tree when they had their 'fun'. Souta was 7 now and he had, like her, been beaten on more than one occasion. Though luckily, she had been able to save him a few times and changed where the anger was to be directed towards, instead he hit her. He knew what Kikyou and their 'Father' did._

_Kikyou was leaving to visit her grandmother Genkai who didn't really like Kikyou but put up with her so Kagome could be alone for a while, but Genkai didn't know about her father._

_**-Knock-Knock-**_

"_What do you want?" She already knew who it was and didn't care much for opening the door._

"_Open the door baby."_

"_No."_

"_**OPEN IT!" **__Kagome jumped and opened the door. She half expected to get beaten but instead, it was an instant replay of 3 years ago. Only he carried her to the bed and ignored her struggling. He stripped her of all her clothes and merely marveled at her body._

"_Beautiful, you look just like my angel; your hair is shorter though, your breasts are a bit bigger then hers. I wonder if they taste just as good..." He bent his head only to be kicked in his gut. He punched her in the face and a couple times in the gut._

_**WARNING LEMON RAPE ENDS HERE!**_

"_STOP IT, GET OFF." He struck her again only harder._

"_Let me do what I want and you'll be fine." She hated this, crying, she did the only thing she could. She locked herself away, she didn't scream, yell, and tell him to stop; for that matter...she didn't speak._

_She let him have his way with her, locking herself up in a never ending on slaughter of darkness. No noise reached her, no thoughts came to her, no one helped her and finally...no words left her, she had been bent and...__**Broken**__._

_-x-x-x-_

_The next day at school, a teacher saw her bruises and asked about them, but when Kagome didn't reply she called the police and had her checked by a doctor. The doctor had found the father's semen residue inside of her AND her sister who was forced to come in for a checkup too. Kikyou declined everything and Souta had only been beaten. Kagome however said nothing._

_Their father was arrested later that day for rape, incest, and assault against an officer. They were sent to their grandmother who happily accepted them, well Kagome and Souta. Kikyou who was tested, only to be found no blood relation to Kagome or Souta, was sent to a foster home._

_**-x-x-x-**_

**(Present 16 years old)**

Kagome walked out of the café she worked in; it was dark out, she walked around to the back and threw a bag of trash away when she heard a sound and ducked behind a trash can.

"You never should have lied, Saran, this is your fault it has to end like this." One guy said.

"PLEASE, I will have the money, I didn't lie. It's hard getting around underground demon mobs. Just give me a little time." The second guy, and obvious victim, Saran said.

"TIME'S UP—**Shleeth**—" A sword sliced the man in half and if it weren't for the fact she couldn't talk Kagome would have screamed bloody murder. The second bad guy sheathed his sword.

"Let's leave before someone comes." The first said,

"Right." Spoke the second bad guy.

_'There's two killers and one...killed.' _She waited till they were gone before she called the police.

_'Underground Demon Mob? Demon's, were they? Hmm...I'll ask grandma.'_

She heard cop sirens and prepared for the long...silence.

**-x-x-x-**

"Come on Keiko—**beep beep beep.**"

"Guess you have to go again Yusuke, that's the fourth date this week that you will miss. Huh, I can't be mad though when I know your killing demons that are trying to destroy the human race."

"Heh...I'll be back."

"You'd better."

"What do you want, toddler." Yusuke asked as he flipped the compact open.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YUSUKE; this isn't the time, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara are already here. Hurry up." A portal appeared and he stepped through.

-x-x-x-

"What is it?"

"A murder in the human world, there was a witness, I want you to question her, bring her here if you must; I need information about the killers. I think it's the demon from a giant underground D Mob that I've been tracking."

"Where is this witness?" Kurama asked.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi. You will find her at the LaMaz Cafe."

Koenma watched as Botan formed a portal back to earth.

_'Hmmm. I feel like I'm forgetting something...'_

"See ya Koenma!" Yusuke and the others jumped through the portal.

"Huh...w-wait! Never mind..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Well, I'm stopping here, this is the second runner up in the Votes, I have 4 new stories on my page now.**

**Envy: Yet...NONE of them have me and Kagome like you promised. -Glares- -**

**Me: Eh? I did, didn't I? I will get that one up too then, you can help me write it.**

**Envy: Great, I was thinking the first chapter should have a HOT sex sce—**

**Me: STOP! Never mind, I will write it by myself. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the first Chapter to Silence Speaks, I know I didn't much...lol, I have always had a problem reading those scenes, writing it out was just as bad, oh well.**

**Envy: Please Read and Review, SAANK YOU!**


	2. A Mute and A Telepath

**Title – Silence Speaks**

Summary – Raped at the young age of 9 then again at 12, Kagome was scared into silence. Kagome is 17 now and is the silent witness to a murder outside of the café she works at. When the Spirit Detectives are called to inspect the murder due to Koenma's suspicion of it being a, death by demon, things start to get even more complicated. How will the Spirit Detectives react when their only witness...refuses to speak?

**Anime – Yu Yu Hakusho / ****InuYasha**

Main Couple – Hiei / Kagome

**Genre – Romance / Supernatural**

Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Medium Blood and Gore) (Rape) (Medium Language)

**Chapter 2 (A Mute and A Telepath)**

Kagome stood behind the counter, taking one of the customers' orders before giving them their receipt and writing a 17 on the front of it. Pointing at the screen next to her the customer nodded her thanks before sitting down.

"Order Up!" Kagome took the tray of food before pressing 15 onto the screen. A woman came up and grabbed the food.

"So Kagome, I heard Hojo asked you out again, did you accept?" Kagome looked over to the girl who was cooking. Her red hair was up in a hair net. Her green eyes left the pan in front of her as she deep fried a couple vegetables; never missing a step in her quick movements, she kept her eyes on Kagome.

Kagome shook her head no.

"Kags!" Kagome turned back around and found an 11 year old standing there with a smile, his light brown eyes holding a sparkle of sorts.

She smiled and he gave his order, she took out her credit card and slid it through, unaware of the four that stood watching her. She took the receipt and wrote the number 18 on it before giving it to him.

"Isn't that unfair, to pay for someone else's meal and not anybody else's?" She tilted her head to the side, looking around her in both directions she faced the four and pointed to herself.

"Yes, you."

"That's her brother. Now make an order or leave!" The girl behind her said.

_'Ayame...thank you.'_

**-x-x-x-**

Ayame smiled and gave a light nod in understanding at the look in her friends' eyes. She flipped a burrito and looked at Kagome. When it came to the mute girl only one phrase seemed to describe her. An ancient proverb that Kagome's grandmother had said once when referring to Kagome.

_'A Talented Hawk hides its Talons.'_

**-x-x-x-**

"I'll have a number 6 deluxe with a Snapple white tea and raspberry and a small tub of ice cream for my friend here." The boy with long red hair and green eyes pointed to his gravity defying black haired friend with red eyes. She looked at him then walked over to the freezer; there were five flavors, and looking at him again she grabbed the chocolate.

"Order Up!" Kagome took the to-go bags and typed 16 onto the screen. A nice man came up with his daughter. Kagome looked under the counter and grabbed a bag of tootsie pops before she handed a cherry one to the 6 year old who happily took it.

"Thanks have a nice day Kagome." He said before leaving with his daughter. She turned and looked at them.

"I'll have a number 2 deluxe but instead of vegetables can I have mashed potatoes?" The one with orange hair in an Elvis hairdo and brown eyes said. She nodded and took it down.

"Also, uh, I'd like a strawberry milkshake." A light blush spread over his cheeks. She smiled and placed it on his order. She pointed at the last one, his black hair slicked back and brown eyes. He had been the one to speak to her first.

"...demon."

Her head turned to the menu above and she looked back at him, holding her arms up to make an X as she shook her head. The one with orange hair hit him in the head before whispering something.

"Heh, I'll have a number 4 with mashed potatoes and extra gravy, I'll also have a coke." She gave a nod then took the red heads credit card. She took their recite and wrote a 19 on it, then gave it to them. They took a seat next to the table her brother sat at. She looked next to her and noticed the ice cream and Snapple. Taking the two items she placed them on a tray before getting a cup and filling it with ice and coke. Then she made the strawberry milkshake and took the tray to the four. They took their drinks and she handed the tub of ice cream and spoon to the small one.

"I never told you the flavor." The red one said.

_'What can I say; he looks like a chocolate lover.'_ Hiei looked up at her and for a moment, she felt as if he could hear her. She turned and headed back to the cash register.

**-x-x-x-**

_'That would be nice, for someone to hear my voice again, I wouldn't mind hearing my voice either. I can't find it though.'_

"Hiei, what's wrong?" Kurama asked as he noticed his short friend watch the girl leave their table.

"Hn."

They sat in silence. Hiei was eating his ice cream, the others drinking their beverages, all of them watching her for about 35 minutes before their number was called. Kurama walked up there and got their orders.

It was about three hours later, they had been waiting outside for her since they finished eating, and she walked out waving goodbye to her friend who locked up before walking off in the other direction. She started walking by them when she was pulled into the dark alley way; a hand held over her mouth. She completely froze, her body went rigid. Hiei noticed and opened the mind link to her.

_'No, not again, I don't want this, please, why can't I tell them to stop, it hurts. Even though daddy is locked away for doing that to me it still hurts. Now someone else is going to.' _Tears started falling from her eyes. Hiei wasn't sure why he did it but he pulled her away from Yusuke who had been the one to grab her. He glared at the detective before holding the girl against him with one arm. Her body loosened and her breathing slowed, her tears ceased.

He felt her fall into a slight slumber from exhaustion and being overpowered by past memories. He picked her up.

"Get a portal." Yusuke who had just been standing there gaping did as he was told. The four jumped through the portal to find a crying Koenma holding his head that now sported a bump and a steaming Genkai.

"Hey hag, what are you doing here?" Yusuke said jokingly only to be punched into the wall.

"Hiei, if you don't want me to take that sword of yours and shove it up your ass you'll hand me my granddaughter." Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes widened.

"Old lady, be grateful I took her away from Yusuke who had been stirring up memories; I think you know which ones I refer to." Hiei said before placing the girl gently on the couch and leaning against the wall next to her.

"Damn it. I just got her out of that depression."

"What, did her old man die?" Yusuke asked; Genkai glared at him, her eyes glowed blue and in an instant he was thrown against the same wall, which now had cracks and indents where he would be thrown.

"If only."

"Ouch, damn it grandma you're walking on thin ice."

"You dimwit, you are not my grandson, my grandson is a respectable little boy, you don't even know the meaning of the word."

"I didn't even know a hag like you had children, who would ever think about doing something like that with you." Koenma shook his head as he watched the blue flash again. He looked at his wall and knew that she wasn't trying to hurt Yusuke, merely knock some sense in to him and possibly knock him out for his last comment.

"Genkai, it's my fault. I had forgotten to tell them about her relation to you and that the girl was a mute." Genkai was about to say something when she heard slight movement coming from her granddaughter.

"Kagome?" She walked over to the couch and got on her knees as Kagome's eye's fluttered open and looked into Genkai's.

_'Grandma, where are we? Where is Souta? Is he ok? What about those boys, and that one that pulled me away from the mean boy?' _The frantic and frightened look clear to everyone who was watching her. Which was everyone in the room, but only two could hear the thoughts that went through her mind.

"Calm yourself Kagome; you are in the Spirit World. Souta is...Koenma; send Botan to retrieve my grandson." Koenma gave a nod and called Botan in.

Kagome's eyes widened at the lifeless aura around her. She sat up and slowly backed herself to the furthest side of the couch, climbing over the arm and hiding on the other side.

"Genkai, what's wrong with her?" Kurama asked as he watched the girl glare at Botan from around the couch.

"She is scared of Botan, and somewhat angry...for taking her mother away from her."

_'She should have taken me instead. It was my fault, not mothers.'_ Genkai glared and walked over to her before slapping her across the face. Hiei just stared while the others looked on in shock, not understanding why Genkai did that.

"Don't think like that. Your mother knew what she was doing. It wasn't your fault, it was that whore sister of yours, I just haven't figured out how she did it." Eyes widened at her language. Kagome's glare hardened at the thought of her _sister_; she knew this too.

"Botan, can you retrieve Souta Higurashi?" Botan gave a nod as she stared at the girl that hid on the other side of the couch before disappearing into a portal.

_'Her aura is that of death, nothing more than a fairy girl sent to earth to rid the place of wandering souls.'_

Genkai gave a frown, but couldn't disagree. That was what Botan was.

"Hn."

"Uh, Kagome. I wanted to ask you a few questions." Kagome stared at the baby before her. She blinked a couple times before laughing soundlessly. She bent down and pinched his cheeks causing a vain to show on his forehead as well as a light blush on his cheeks.

_'Our world is run by a toddler, how reassuring.'_ Hiei gave a small smirk. Kurama noticed but said nothing, Yusuke hadn't moved from his spot against the wall, deciding it safer to stay put and stay quiet. Kuwabara...was staring at her.

_'Who are these people?'_ She thought to herself as she stood up and looked at those in the office.

"Their spirit detectives." Kagome nodded.

_'Their names?'_

"The red head is Kurama, the dimwit against the wall is Yusuke, the idiot drooling over you is Kuwabara, and the one with spiky black hair—"

"Hiei...Hn." Everyone turned to Hiei who opted to look away. His arms crossed over his chest and a foot against the wall.

"—is Hiei. What did you want to ask her Koenma?" She asked the toddler at the same time informing Kagome of his name.

"About the murder she witnessed." Kagome stilled, she had tried forgetting.

Kagome closed her eyes and told her Grandmother what she knew. "She said that it had to do with the Underground Demon Mob. The name of the victim was Saran and there were two killers. That is all she knows."

"Damn it—" Kagome popped him on the back of the head.

"OW!"

_'Language, you're nothing more than 200 years old, give or take a few years. You are still a baby.'_ Kagome nodded with what she said, agreeing with herself.

"What did she say?" He asked Genkai who was smirking.

"Language, you're nothing more than 200 years old. Give or take a few years. You are still a baby." Yusuke burst out laughing causing Kagome to turn to him and still her movements, remembering what he did in the alleyway. Memories flooded her mind. Tears filled her eyes for the second time that day. No one seemed to notice as they were watching Koenma and Yusuke bicker...well…no one aside from Hiei seemed to notice.

**-x-x-x-**

_'Hn. Why should I care? I don't care.'_

_**~sigh~**_

_'Stop crying, human.'_ He watched as her head snapped up and she wiped her tears. She heard his voice.

_'Who was that?'_

_'Hn...Hiei.'_

_'Hiei, you're the one that took me away from that boy.'_

_'What about it?'_

_'Thank you.'_ With that she closed the link, successfully blocking Hiei from her mind.

**-x-x-x-**

Souta had been walking along the sidewalk when a blue haired fairy girl popped up beside him.

"Huh?"

_"Hello Souta, how are you?"_ Souta stared for a few seconds before walking around her and continuing on his way.

_"HEY, I SAID 'HOW ARE YOU', AT LEAST ANSWER."_

He looked around and saw no one was fazed by the blue haired girls' screaming.

_'Thought so, they can't see her.'_

"You're grandmother wanted me to pick you up; your sister is already there." Souta thought about what the hyperactive girl said, wondering where _there_ was before nodding.

"Alright, I'll go, but where are they?"

_"Why, there in Spirit World of course."_

She suddenly pulled him into a blue portal and vanished.

Both had been unaware of the small group watching them.

"_So that kid was one of them?"_ A gruff voice spoke.

"_Yes, but the girl is supposed to be the most dangerous." _This voice was calmer and more calculating.

"_She said that the girl spoke only lies and that we had to be careful of her deception." _Another, cold and smooth voice, told the others around him. The last person didn't speak, merely smirked cruelly.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I wonder, I could have made that a little more mysterious. It shouldn't be hard to figure out who they are, if you want to guess. I wonder how many of you can tell just by the personalities I gave in those couple of sentences.**

**Envy: Like it was hard. Please READ and REVIEW, Saank You!**


	3. A New School

**Title – Silence Speaks**

Summary – Raped at the young age of 9 then again at 12, Kagome was scared into silence. Kagome is 17 now and is the silent witness to a murder outside of the café she works at. When the Spirit Detectives are called to inspect the murder due to Koenma's suspicion of it being a, death by demon, things start to get even more complicated. How will the Spirit Detectives react when their only witness...refuses to speak?

**Anime – ****Yu Yu Hakusho**** / ****InuYasha**

Main Couple – Hiei / Kagome

**Genre – Romance / Supernatural**

Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Medium Blood and Gore) (Rape) (Medium Language)

**Chapter 3 (A ****New School****)**

Kagome waited with the Spirit Detectives, Genkai and Koenma for Botan to bring Souta to them. She was now sitting on the couch next to Genkai with Hiei on the side of the couch next to her, leaning quietly against the wall. Kurama stood by Genkai and Kuwabara while Yusuke sat among the rubble of where Genkai had knocked him against the wall.

Kagome looked up when the portal appeared.

Souta walked out of it and into the office, followed shortly by Botan.

"Good, now that you're here I can get started." Koenma said. Souta stared at the toddler with a raised brow but said nothing.

"What did you need us all here to say?" Yusuke asked.

"You will be transferring to a new school called Purity High. The school's principal is looking for a successor, and with the power she wants to give away she is in danger of attacks. I'm not too worried about demons too much...rather it's the Kuro's I'm more worried for."

"What the hell is a Kuro?"

"Kuro means Black, so if I'm correct you are referring to the dark humans?" Kurama said.

"Close; I was referring to the Dark _Spiritual _humans. Kuro Miko's, Kuro Monks, Kuro Spiritual users are the most dangerous at the moment."

"I see. What school is this?"

"Purity High; you must protect Kagome while there, as well as the Principal."

"You really think Hiei will go to one of these classes."

"To be honest Yusuke, I'm more worried about _you_ not showing up to classes. Hiei will do as the mission request and Kurama is a good boy and will go to class to make his human mother proud. Kuwabara only need the motivation to show you up and he's all set for school. You on the other hand have skipped more classes then attended, while Kagome has never skipped a day in her life except when ill or...putting that aside, you have your mission and you will start school in three days. This also gives you boys and girl of course...enough time to move into your new apartment that I have so kindly gotten for you. Your stuff is in your rooms, all you have to do is find the right room. There are five rooms."

"Kagome can't speak, what will―" Souta was interrupted.

"I will be her words."

'_Thank you Hiei.'_

_'Hn...'_

"Alright then, Botan will make a portal for you to the apartment and you can all get settled in."

As he said this Botan of course had made the portal and Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama had already gone through. Kagome walked up to it and let a glare towards Botan out before stepping through with Hiei behind her.

**-x-x-x-**

"Whoa, I call this one."

"Mine's here."

"I shall take the one closest to the door."

Kagome knew where her room was, not paying attention to the boy's she walked into the one second from the living room window.

"Kagome!" She ignored Yusuke's call for her and shut the door behind her.

"Don't expect much Yusuke, after the way we treated her in the alleyway."

"Hn...How you all treated her. She trusts _me_." Hiei said out loud.

"Be quiet Hiei. That isn't helping."

"Yusuke, you shouldn't have done what you did." Kurama scolded.

"No offense Kurama, but she doesn't trust you much either."

"So, Kurama has a point."

"SHUT UP KUWABARA! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT SHE WOULD FREAK OUT IF I GRABEED HER FROM BEHIND?"

"FROM BEHIND IN AN ALLEYWAY, YUSUKE!" Kurama yelled back, getting slightly irritated with his attitude.

**-BANG-BANG-BANG-**

"Great." Kurama answered the door to find an upset girl with brown eyes and dark blackish brown hair in a high ponytail.

"I understand if you boys are having a bad day and personally, in my opinion, you were all morons confronting a girl in an alleyway and thinking you could do so without scaring her but if you don't mind...it's 11:00 at NIGHT and I have WORK in the MORNING! Have a good night." She walked away and back into her room, leaving a stunned Kurama in the doorway. He slowly shut the door and turned to face an equally stunned Yusuke only for different reasons.

"A _girl_ just yelled at me, a _girl_."

"She was a hot girl." Yusuke countered Kurama's remark. Hiei shook his head before heading into the room closest to the window. The others followed suit and found their rooms before cleaning up and retiring for the night.

**-x-x-x-**

**(3 days later)**

Kagome had left earlier than the others, however, Hiei and Kurama managed to _somehow_...catch up to her.

"Kagome, you weren't trying to leave us behind...were you?" Kurama asked with a charming smile.

Kagome turned around and faced him as she continued to walk backwards.

_'Why whatever gave you that idea?'_

She turned back around as the school came into view, her black hair whipping in the wind as she turned. Hiei smirked but said nothing as Kurama frowned.

"You know fox, telepathy does work." Hiei said as Kagome took off running towards the school.

"Is that what you've been doing Hiei?"

"Hn..." Hiei followed Kagome inside and walked up to the front desk.

"Hello young Miss and Sir. What can I do for you?"

"We are new students."

She looked up to see another child at her desk.

"I see, and your names are...?"

"I am Shuichi Minamino and these are my friends Hiei, uh..."

"Jiganishi and this is Kagome Higurashi. Two more are coming in but I'll bet the morons sleep in late, Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara." The woman nodded a little dazed but typed in the names and printed out their schedules.

"I will hold these for your, uh, friends. Here are your schedules and I will have Miss. Taijiya show you to your classes since you have the same schedule as her." She dialed a number on her phone and the intercom came on.

_**-Sango Taijiya, please come to the front office, Sango Taijiya-**_

**-x-x-x-**

"That's me, I'll see you guy's later."

"Can't you just ignore it?"

"No, I can't. I'm the office aid." Sango told the boy next to her with short black hair and violet eyes.

"Keh, why do you waste your time with the teachers here?" Gold amber eyes stared at the girl with an immaturity that only a child could match; his white hair falling to the middle of his back.

"Believe it or not brother, some of us value our studies more than we do conniving girlfriends." Another boy that looked to be a class above the other three said. He had molten gold orbs that held more of a steel look. His silvery white hair fell down too his knees.

"TAKE THAT BACK ASSHOLE!"

"No thanks."

"Like always, the Taisho siblings are fighting again. InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, aren't you getting a little too old for this?"

"Who are you, my father?" InuYasha said arrogantly as he turned to face the boy with long wavy black hair and red eyes.

"Naraku, what do you need here? Your intolerable comments are not wanted."

"Kikyou is in quite the state of uneasiness. She's crying."

InuYasha took off down the hall in the direction Naraku came from.

"I wish I could be there for her but I have to go." Sango turned and left.

"..." Sesshoumaru stared at a smirking Naraku and sighed before following after InuYasha.

**-x-x-x-**

The door behind them opened.

"You called Ma'am."

"Ah, yes I did. Could you show Mr. Minamino, Miss. Higurashi and Mr. Jiganishi to their classes today?"

"Yes ma'am." She turned and faced the three, her eyes widening at the sight of both the red head and the girl.

"Kikyou?"

"Huh, oh wow, she does look like Miss. Kimizawa, doesn't she?"

_'Kikyou...'_

_**-Flashback-**_

_Kagome sat in her room with a book open on her bed that she laid reading._

_**-BANG BANG-**_

"_Huh? Wh-who is it?"_

"_**OPEN THE DOOR KAGOME!**__"_

"_D-da-daddy?" Kagome unlocked her door with caution only to be thrown against the floor, she looked up at her father who stood there in her doorway with Kikyou next to him smiling brightly with a heartless look in her eyes._

"_**You bitch, you hurt my angel.**__" Kagome looked at Kikyou and saw her fake tears, she held her arm tightly where a purple and blue bruise was, her clothes lightly torn._

_**-x-x-x-**_

"_D-daddy? You didn't hurt her did you?"_

"_N-no, baby, she enjoyed it." Kagome lay on her bed in tears at what had just happened._

"_You can bend me but I will never break!"_

"_Daddy, can you tuck me in?" He looked down and noticed how wet the floor beneath her was._

"_Of course baby, come here." She walked up to him and he picked her up innocently enough, but Kagome saw it._

"_Ooh, oh yeah, your daddies angel, aren't you baby." She heard Kikyou giggle, and watched her sister's foot guide across his penis playfully. Kagome just rolled over and cried herself to sleep._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**-knock knock-**_

"_What do you want?" She already knew who it was and didn't care much for opening the door._

"_Open the door baby."_

"_No."_

"_**OPEN IT!" **__Kagome jumped and opened the door. She half expected to get beaten but instead, it was an instant replay of 3 years ago. Only he carried her to the bed and ignored her struggling. He stripped her of all her clothes and merely marveled at her body._

"_Beautiful, you look just like my angel, your hair is shorter though, your breasts are a bit bigger then her. I wonder if they taste just as good..." He bent his head only to be kicked in his gut. He punched her in the face and a couple times in the gut._

_**-End-Flashback-**_

Hiei stared wide eyed as she fainted but a few seconds after the flashbacks ended.

"What just..." Sango walked up to her and tried to feel her forehead when Hiei took the girl in his arms and sped around Sango.

"_You woman, would do well to keep your distance from Kagome, lest you find your life at the end of my blade." _He whispered in a deadly tone into her ear.

"Forgive my friend; he is oddly protective over Kagome, if you would show us to the nurse's room, please." Sango nodded in a daze and led them to the nurse's room down the hall and watched as the boy with gravity defying hair laid the girl on her back on the bed before sitting on the windowsill next to it.

"Now that this matter has been settled, could you show me to my first class? I believe it is about to start."

"What about Kagome? Is she alright? What happened?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine. As for what happened...even I can't say for sure."

He led her out of the room and coaxed her through the halls until she finally took the lead.

Hiei stared at the girl lying on the bed and for the first time in his life...he felt hatred so strong that he had to fight the Dragon around his arm that, at this moment, was trying to get loose so that it may find the beings that caused this girl so much pain...and kill it.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed.**

**Jakotsu: Read and Review.**

**Envy: Pwease and Saank You!**


	4. Sister My Sister

**Title – Silence Speaks**

Summary – Raped at the young age of 9 then again at 12, Kagome was scared into silence. Kagome is 17 now and is the silent witness to a murder outside of the café she works at. When the Spirit Detectives are called to inspect the murder due to Koenma's suspicion of it being a, death by demon, things start to get even more complicated. How will the Spirit Detectives react when their only witness...refuses to speak?

**Anime – Yu Yu Hakusho / ****InuYasha**

Main Couple – Hiei / Kagome

**Genre – Romance / Supernatural**

Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Medium Blood and Gore) (Rape) (Medium Language)

**Chapter 4 (Sister My Sister)**

Sango sighed as she only half listened to her teacher, the rest of her thinking back to the happenings of earlier. She had immediately felt drawn to the mute look-alike of her best friend, yet, she wasn't sure why. She looked like Kikyou, yes, but acted nothing like her. Sango looked to Kikyou, the girl was giggling at something InuYasha said; Sango frowned.

'_They could at least try to pay attention in class.'_

**-x-x-x-**

Hiei watched her sleep from the dark corner of the room. A nurse came in every few minutes to check on Kagome, only glancing towards him to make sure he wasn't doing anything he wasn't supposed to. Hiei snorted at the thought.

'_Like she could stop me if I was,'_

He watched as Kagome's hand twitched and pushed himself off the wall.

'_**Are you up?'**_

'_Yes, Hiei...why did you stay with me?'_

He looked at her, her eyes opened to reveal confused azure orbs.

'_**Hn,'**_

'_Is that your answer to everything?'_

He looked away from her and left the room, informing the nurse that she had awoken.

The nurse came in as Kagome was sitting up, "Ah, how are you fairing?"

'_Fine, I just need to get out of the dark.'_

"Oh?"

'_Mm, I don't like the dark.' _The nurse smiled and dimmed the lights, brightening the room up a bit more than it had been.

"Your name is Kagome Higurashi, right?"

'_Yes, I─ AH! You can hear me!'_

"Hm? Yes I can. I am a telepathic; in fact, I believe...yes...all of the teachers here have the ability."

'_So...there will be no problem? With me not speaking?'_

"Hm, you can speak Kagome...you just...need a reason to."

Kagome looked down at her hands.

"Hn, Kagome, let's go."

Kagome looked up and nodded; a small smile on her lips.

She stood from the bed and made her way towards him, bowing to the nurse before leaving with her stuff.

'_Kagome...don't hide your voice...'_

Kagome paused in the hallway and glance back at the nurses' room before continuing next to Hiei.

Hiei opened a mind link to Kurama who tried to push him out only for Hiei to send him a mental kick.

(_Kagome, __**Hiei**_, **Kurama**)

'**Yes Hiei?'**

'_**Which way to the class,'**_

'**You just left the nurse?'**

'_**Obviously fox,'**_

'**Oh, how could I be so stupid, I'm all knowing, Hiei. Go straight past the first set of stairs and up the second set, then turn left and we are two rooms on the right.'**

'_**Right,'**_

'**How is Kagome?'**

Kagome glanced at Hiei from the corner of her eyes.

'_I am fine, thank you Kurama.'_

'**Ah―'**

**-x-x-x-**

Sango turned and faced the red head that just dropped his pencil, the class faced him and he concealed his embarrassment by picking his pencil up and continuing the assignment.

**-x-x-x-**

'**...so this is the stunning voice you are fortunate enough to hear; a pleasure...Kagome.'**

'_Are you always so refined...even through mental conversation?'_

'**I am as often as necessary.'**

Kurama looked to the door when it opened and watched as Kagome and Hiei walked in. Kagome bowed politely to the teacher, who glanced at Hiei, looking for the same show of respect. She didn't get it.

"You must be Higurashi, and you're Jiganishi. I am your homeroom professor, Mrs. Kaze; take your seats. Jiganishi, by Minamino and Higurashi...please take a seat by Kimizawa. Kimizawa, raise your hand."

Kagome looked around and her eyes widened, her heart sped up and Hiei looked to the teacher, sending her a mental threat which she took serious.

"Never mind, Higurashi, sit by Minamino, and J-Jiganishi please take your seat by Kimizawa." Kagome sat next to Kurama who nodded to her. She gave a side glance at Kikyou who was staring at her, smirking...at her.

Sango looked at Kikyou and frowned, _'Why is she so pleased? That look, those eyes, is this...really Kikyou...?'_

**-x-x-x-**

'_That's right Kagome, big sister goes to the same school,' _Kikyou turned and caught Sango looking at her, faking a smile she turned back to InuYasha. _"Inu..."_ She whispered, _"It's her, she's here..."_

"_Eh, that wimpy girl?" _His gold eyes scanned the girl; she was just sitting and staring at the paper in front of her.

"_Don't let her looks fool you, she's evil! She framed daddy, and hurt mother! She even took my baby brother away from me with her lies! Her tongue is like a viper's! Please...don't leave me too! Promise me; promise you will always stay with me, no matter what she says!"_

"_Keh, of course!"_

"Eh hem! If you two are quite done; Kimizawa, remove yourself from Young Taisho's lap."

"It's just Taisho, lady!"

Kikyou stood up and gracefully moved to her seat, apologizing kindly to the teacher who waved it off.

"Now, let's continue."

Kikyou once more locked eyes with Kagome, only this time, both glared fiercely, one with pure hatred and malice, and the other...shame, distrust and embarrassment.

Their looks didn't go unnoticed by Sango, Kurama or Hiei...

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sighed silently, walking out of class with her messenger bag. She looked at her schedule and jumped when a finger tapped her gently on the shoulder. She turned and saw the girl from earlier.

"Hey, I'm Sango; sorry if what I said earlier upset you. It wasn't my intention."

'_Hiei...could you please―'_

"What do you want girl, haven't you done enough?"

They turned to see Hiei staring at the two. Kagome shook her head negatively.

"Hn?"

'_Tell her, that it's okay. It wasn't her fault.'_

"You're kidding...humph. She says that it's okay and it wasn't your fault."

"Ah, is she―" Kagome nodded, not caring to hear any more. "I see, well, can I show you to the rest of your classes?"

"..." Hiei listened to her before responding for Kagome. "She said yes, thank you."

"Ano...are you her translator?"

"..." He glared at her and she turned away with a chuckle.

"N-never mind, come on Kagome!" Sango said with a smile, taking her hand and pulling her away from him and taking off down the hall as fast as she could. He raised a brow at that, waiting until he knew they were far away enough before running after their scent.

**-x-x-x-**

"We lost him!"

Kagome looked behind her then back at Sango only to jump in surprise. Sango turned to see what surprised her and let out a small squeal.

Hiei was leaning against the wall, a smirk clearly visible on his face.

"Don't try to outrun me girl, it's pointless."

"You seem so sure, is that just your ego talking?"

"Not my ego, it's a fact."

'_You seem to be in a talkative mood...'_

"Ah..." His eyes widened and he looked away.

Kagome smiled.

"Uh...right. This is the next class. I want you to meet someone. Uh, if it helps...Kikyou isn't in this class." Kagome visibly relaxed. "I don't know the story behind you two...but...that look she gave you...I've never seen it on her before, so please, be careful."

Kagome was a bit surprised; she smiled and took her and Hiei's hand.

"She says 'she's happy that she met someone so kind; she hopes you will be her friend.' Hn,"

"I'd like that." Sango smiled, then pulling her into the classroom she spotted the very person she was looking for. "Miroku!" She called out happily; Hiei mentally rolled his eyes as he was once again pulled somewhere else.

'_Sorry Hiei, just hold out a little while longer. This will be a little less than four minutes. Class starts after that.'_

"Hm..."

"Miroku," Sango said again, catching the frowning boys attention, he was talking to another boy with long black hair in a high pony tail and blue eyes. They both turned to Kagome and one immediately took her hand.

"My lady, you're gorgeous!"

Hiei glared at him, "..."

'_Uh...'_

"Kouga! Release her!"

"Are you kidding! Starting today, this beautiful girl...is my girlfriend."

Kagome looked taken aback, Hiei knocked Kouga's hands from Kagome's, and pulling her back to him he glared at Kouga.

"Huh? Aw, who's you're short friend? Is this your baby brother?"

Kagome closed her eyes.

Before anyone could even make a comeback or respond, Kouga was held to the wall with a blade to his neck. Miroku and Sango looked completely shocked, Kagome sighed.

'_Hiei...he didn't mean anything by it. Besides, do you really want to waste your time on him?'_

Hiei dropped Kouga and watched him fall to his knees, he leaned forward and stabbed his blade into the wall next to the boys head, _"Touch her...the way you did...ever again...and I will end your existence where you stand..." _His eyes were cold. Before they could blink he stood next to Kagome again, putting his blade back in its sheath.

"Serves you right Kouga, anyways, Miroku...hopefully you learned from Kouga's mistake, this is Kagome Higurashi, and Hiei Jiganishi. My newest friends...well, Kagome is...I'm...not too sure if Hiei is." Miroku's eyes darkened and he pulled Sango to the side, smiling to Hiei and Kagome as he did so.

"_Sango, stay away from them, especially Kagome. Don't listen to anything she says. Kikyou, she was crying because she found out about her step sister coming. Her step sister, she said she is a liar and that she put her father in Jail when he did nothing. She hurt her mother too."_

"..." Hiei listened and hardened his eyes.

"_First off, I don't think...we should listen to Kikyou...she's...she's not acting normal."_

"_What? How can you say that?"_

"_She hasn't been telling you the truth."_

"_Is that what her sister told you? Kikyou said she lies."_

"_..."_

Sango took Miroku's hand and brought him to Kagome.

"Kagome, this is Miroku, my boyfriend."

Kagome smiled and bowed politely.

"She says, 'it's nice to meet you Miroku.'" Hiei said, watching Miroku's reaction.

"Oh, uh..."

"_Words are lies huh...?" _Sango asked in a whisper.

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you, as well...my fair maiden." He smiled, taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

'_He's kind, Sango's lucky to have such a well mannered boyfriend.'_

"Want me to relay that message too?"

Kagome smiled, _'Hiei...I believe were out of time,'_

**-BING-BING-BING-**

"Hn,"

Kagome laughed silently; Miroku and Kouga both stared in a stunned silent, both silently disappointed at the fact that they couldn't hear her.

"Alright guy's, sit!" Kagome turned and looked up to see...

'_Mrs. Kaze?'_

"Oh, Kagome, Mrs. Kaze is our Science teacher after Homeroom. Homeroom is the only class in the classroom we were previously in."

"I said sit!"

"We were explaining the schedule to our new classmate." Miroku said.

"...Miroku, sit down in your seat, you can explain after class. It's lunch period after this period anyways, not much to explain there."

"Yes mommy dearest,"

"...class, pop quiz!"

"**MIROKU!"**

**-Thump- -Bonk- -Bang-**

"Alright, alright! I got it! That hurts you know!" Miroku rubbed his throbbing head. Sango, Kouga and a girl with long black hair had delivered their feelings about the surprise quiz through physical blows to the head.

"Alright, that's enough. Kaguya, Sango and Kouga...please beat my son up after class is over. Now, today we are discussing genealogy―"

**-x-x-x-**

'_So she's mute...how would she possibly be able to lie to us, if she can't speak to us? Or is it possible that her not being able to speak...is a lie... Is Kikyou lying, is Kagome the one who speaks the truth...well...not speaks but...' _Miroku glanced at Kagome. _'I suppose only time will tell. Until then...I will keep my eyes on both girls, my loyalties lie with Sango.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Yes! I know! Mm hmm, I understand. Now Review, I updated! I'll update more with more Reviews! ^_^''**


	5. A Matter of He Said She Said

**Title – Silence Speaks**

Summary – Raped at the young age of 9 then again at 12, Kagome was scared into silence. Kagome is 17 now and is the silent witness to a murder outside of the café she works at. When the Spirit Detectives are called to inspect the murder due to Koenma's suspicion of it being a, death by demon, things start to get even more complicated. How will the Spirit Detectives react when their only witness...refuses to speak?

**Anime – Yu Yu Hakusho / ****InuYasha**

Main Couple – Hiei / Kagome

**Genre – Romance / Supernatural**

Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Medium Blood and Gore) (Rape) (Medium Language)

**Chapter 5 (A Matter of He Said She Said)**

Miroku walked down the hall after class, telling Sango, Hiei and Kagome that he'd catch up with them later.

"Sesshoumaru! Hey," He called out, the older boy turned to him before looking to the group of classmates that surrounded him. Miroku watched as he said a few words concerning whatever it was that they were talking about before the group thinned and Sesshoumaru made his way to Miroku.

"What is it?"

"Have you noticed anything strange about Kikyou lately?"

"...why?"

"I'm just asking. Sango said she's been acting strange lately."

"She's been fooling the majority of this school for a while. The smell of her lies is laced within the school walls now."

"So she's been lying to us? Why didn't you say anything?"

"You and the others had become a part of her lies, and wouldn't believe me had I told you. My idiot brother has been completely blinded and sucked into the lie, so much so that he's drowning in it."

"I see," Miroku sighed, "You are on break now?"

"Lunch, same as you."

"Come on, I have someone I want you to meet."

"Hm?"

"Just come on."

**-x-x-x-**

"─so he climbed over my fence and up a tree to get to my window, but the problem was, he had climbed up to my father's window, hahaha."

Kagome's cheeks were light red with silent laughter; though the two remained quiet, Kurama and Hiei were _happy_ she was having a good time.

'_Did your father get angry?'_

"She wants to know if your father got angry."

"No, he only dropped me from the window."

The group turned to see Miroku coming with another person next to him.

"He told me, if I wanted to go out with Sango, he had no problem with it, but to get the right window."

"He hadn't even come to ask me out, he was trying to return my notes."

"Seems like you two are pretty close now," Kurama pointed out.

"Yes, we are." Sango smiled, her hand still holding Kagome's. "Hey, Sesshoumaru, this is Kagome." Sango introduced. Sesshoumaru looked at the demons sitting next to Kagome and held his hand out to her. Kagome gave her hand and Sango, Miroku and three other onlookers who had just arrived, looked completely taken aback when he flipped her hand over and placed a kiss on her wrists pulse.

"I've heard a lot about you, nothing that seems to stand true. It's a pleasure to meet you." He released her hand, watching as she smiled and placed it on the table before her.

'_It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Sesshoumaru.'_

Hiei glanced to her and was about to say something when Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"I heard her," Sesshoumaru took a seat at the table,

"Yo bro, you get lost?"

The group turned and saw Kikyou and Inuyasha standing there with a grinning Naraku.

"Well, well...how have you been my dear _sister_?"

Kagome glared, _'You are no sister of mine. Your father married mother with you already born. And I and Souta were born when your dad married our mom, so you, are not my sister!'_

Kikyou smiled sweetly, "What's wrong sister, nothing to say?"

Sango could see the evil in her eyes now; the darkness was only too blatantly obvious.

'_No, I have nothing to say...not to you.'_

"So sad. Your stunned silent, probably because of the horrible things you did, the nightmares you caused."

Hiei saw her hands clench into a vice grip as they trembled. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't bring himself to do so, not right now.

Kagome stood up and looked at Kikyou coldly, "..." Her lips moved but no sound came out.

"What's wrong?" Kikyou laughed out.

Kagome snapped, she lifted her hand and it glided painfully across Kikyou's face with a loud smack sound that echoed loudly throughout the cafeteria. With light feet and a gentle stride, she left the cafeteria as quietly as she entered.

"**..."**

"That witch, Inuyasha, did you see what she did?" She cried,

"We all saw what happened," Sango glared at Kikyou,

"Yeah, we will make her pay for what she did," Inuyasha said to her, glaring in the direction Kagome had left in.

"Inuyasha, you have got to be kidding!" Sango yelled, but Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "...screw this!" Sango chased after Kagome. Kurama turned to say something to Hiei only to find his friend was already gone.

"He wastes no time when it comes to Kagome,"

"That girl, she holds a very pure energy, it will get her killed if she's not careful."

Sesshoumaru looked to Naraku who chuckled coldly, "What fun,"

"Hm, we have class," Sesshoumaru said, walking off with Naraku next to him.

"You trust that girl..."

"More than Kikyou,"

"Obviously," Naraku looked to his left, his eyes watching Sesshoumaru in curiosity. "But why? You and I decided to lie back and watch."

"Yeah, well...things changed. That girl has mental scars, and I think Kikyou put them there. She can't speak because of them. I think however, if she were to have the right motivation, she might be able to."

"You think so?" Naraku sighed, "I'll stay on Kikyou's side then, keep you notified of anything the evil sister has up her sleeves."

"Right," The two parted ways and went into separate classes.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat on the roof, her feet swinging back and forth. She looked down at the school yard where Kuwabara and Yusuke could be seen bickering at each other, most likely for sleeping in, blaming the other or something. She smiled at the sight, wiping away a few tears as Hiei stood on the roof ledge next to her.

"You okay?"

'_Yeah...just a little shaken up, I guess.'_

"After what happened to you in your past, it's really no wonder."

Her heart stopped, _'...you...knew?'_

"Since you passed out," He said, _**'I can't promise you anything, but I will tell you this; as long as I'm here, I won't let that girl hurt you anymore.'**_

'_...thank you...' _She smiled as tears began falling again, _'Thank you...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review! Sankyu! ^_^''**


End file.
